What did we just see?
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: Cosette and Cornelius walk in on their parents, during a private moment. What could possibly happen?


**I laughed so dang hard upon receiving this request! What kid hasn't done this?! POTA doesn't belong to me nor does the name Cosette! Cosette's around twelve or thirteen. **

"Cornelius give me my book!"

"What's the magic word?"

"What's _my _secret weapon, I'm fond of using against you?!"

Cornelius dropped the book. It was almost lunch time and the children wondered why their parents hadn't called them inside to eat. "Didn't Mother promise us, she'd fix our favorite?" Cornelius asked. Cosette shrugged. "I thought so..." She replied. "Maybe we should go inside and see what's going on!" Cornelius suggested, running towards the treehouse. Cosette grabbed his wrist. "Wait Cornelius! They may be busy, let's not bother them!" Cornelius didn't listen and continued behind him. " 'Nelius, I don't think this is a good idea!" Cosette said. They proceeded into the house. The two could hear whispering from the living room, things like "no" and "what if the children come in?" _Children?!_ Cosette thought, rather offended. She was certainly not a child! Cornelius' curiosity got the better of him, and wanted to see, what was keeping lunch. Cosette blocked his way, making slashing throat motions, hissing, "Ix nay! Ix nay!" She had an idea of what her parents were doing and the last thing she needed Cornelius to see, was their parents flirting and kissing, inappropriately. It was only natural that she knew what was going on, seeing her mother had given her "The talk" a week ago. Cosette swore, she'd be red in the face for weeks on end. Cornelius nudged himself away from Cosette and went towards the living room. "No!" Cosette whisper screamed. She smacked herself and the face and braced herself for the worst, seeing she had to go after Cornelius. Cosette was trying not to look at her parents kissing but Cornelius had his eyes glued to them. A shocked, disgusted expression made its way onto his face. "Gross!" He whispered to Cosette. Cosette's mouth hung agape. Her face had gone red as a tomato.

"Oh my goodness..." She whispered and hung her head, a single hand covering her red face. How the parents had not noticed the two standing there for the last two minutes was somewhat funny. Lisa elbowed her husband and both stopped promptly. "Oh my." Lisa said. "Cornelius, sweetie, we just uh..." She turned to her husband, who was just as embarrassed as her. "...Having some private time." Caesar craned his head and saw Cosette still standing there, with her face covered. "Cosette darling, are you alright?" Caesar asked. "Yes Father..." Cosette replied, her voice muffled. She uncovered her face. Both Caesar and Cornelius burst out laughing at the sight of it.

"Caesar!"

"Father!"

Lisa and Cosette yelled simultaneously. "I'm sorry!" Caesar replied laughing, but look at how red her face is!" "Your face is as red as a cherry!" Cornelius teased. "Don't push me Cornelius!" Cosette warned. "Cornelius why don't you go back outside?" Lisa asked. Cornelius obeyed. Cosette tried to go too, but was stopped by Caesar. "Father, I am so sorry! I tried stopping him, but he wouldn't listen! I had my face covered!" Caesar found the whole thing amusing. What child hasn't accidentally walked in on their parents doing something like this?

"Honestly Cosette, it's a possibility I would have made the same mistake if my parents were alive." Caesar replied. He couldn't help but making a few teasing stabs, however. "Maybe Lisa and I should do this more often, just to see how red your face could get!"

"Stop it!"

"Perhaps during dinner?"

"_Stop it!_"

"Maybe out in public?"

"**Stop it**! Mother, make him stop! He's making my face go red again!"

"Caesar..." Lisa said, smirking at Caesar. "I need to get a picture of this," Caesar said. "This is priceless." Cosette whined and went to get a glass of water. "_Please_ tell me, you're not going to have to sit down with Cornelius." She said. "No," Lisa replied, "He's still too young." Cosette sighed in relief. "What _were_ you coming in here for anyway?" Caesar asked. Cosette couldn't help but smile. "We were going to ask you why lunch wasn't ready yet." "My word! I forgot about lunch!" Lisa cried, "Tell Cornelius, it'll be ready shortly!" Cosette nodded and went to go tell Cornelius. "So Mother and Father, we're just having private time?" Cornelius asked. "Uhhhh...Yes." Cosette replied, "Next time, we really need to say something before we go in there!"


End file.
